


The Silent Reaper

by megcactus



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megcactus/pseuds/megcactus





	The Silent Reaper

Another perfect gloomy day filled with thick grey clouds that hardly seem to be moving. Much to his friend’s dismay, Hei had shown up 45 minutes late, as usual, with yet another unbelievable excuse as to why. It had always been his habit to visit his parents grave in the mornings. Everyone knew that, he never denied nor did he ever admit.  
As they walked to school, he could feel the meaningless sympathetic glances he was receiving. The whole neighborhood knew what happened 12 years ago. He had only been 6 when his parents died in an explosion. 

Hei had always blamed himself for his parents death. A heart full of regret. Regret of not being strong enough then, not being able to protect those he loved most. He had been lucky to have made it out alive, though his left eye was lost, as well as gaining scars down his back. A cloth would usually be used to cover up his lost eye, resulting people to deem him as mysterious.

He was mysterious alright. He’d been able to see ghosts for as long as he could remember. He could see them so clearly that, as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead. It had been an perplexity even doctors could not figure out. 

He had changed after his parents death. Members of the Syndicate were fascinated by his electricity manipulation ability as well as his amazing athletic abilities and recruited him. Hei is extremely skilled in martial arts and is able to do back flips as well as mid-air cartwheels with little effort, in terms of physical strain. This making him one of the strongest members in the Syndicate. When he’s assigned on a mission, he’s always seen wearing a mask and a long, black trench coat as his lone dark eye reflects off it.  
The syndicate had trained him to kill his emotions completely while on missions, assigning him as a spy and an assassin who swiftly deals with death without fail. Which became a habit and without realizing, he rarely shows sympathy to anyone anymore. In the world of crime, he’s been labeled as The Silent Reaper (Code: DB-730). 

As a voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned his head. “Hei…Hei…Hei!” 

“Were you paying attention to what we just said?”

Hei turned a smile on them. “uh...yeah…”


End file.
